The Project
by I Will Make You Rebel
Summary: Hey Guyz! This is our new project kind of a story of one-shots pls join! Mix couple: Troypay/Troyella/Chadpay/Ryella/Chadella/Zekepay/Ryelsi/Chaylor and many more.... just request what you want!
1. Introduction

**The Project**

Hey Guyz!! This is us, Miles and Rose…. We just started of our new project here in Fanfiction. We are just bored and stuff. We've think many ways so we can have fun over the weekend. Like, Chatting (U know because Rose is at Malaysia), sending e-mail to each other, calling long distance, and many more that you can do with your bestfriend long distance. Rose asked Me (Miles) if I already been uploading High School Musical 4: College Year and I said yes. Then she said to me that sometimes she is bored reading FF of troypay and zashley. Then one time she e-mail me about the 'project'….

**About the project:**

**Purpose: **To have fun! I (Miles) will write the story of one-shots rated K & T and Rose will write the one-shots rated M…

**You are Involve: **because we need your idea. We need you to review and tell us of what couple you want us to write, the idea for the story, settings and random stuff you want to add. (Scroll down to see the format). If you don't have any account or don't know how to upload stories e-mail us your story at so we can post it, but be sure to tell your name, gender and age and it should be a one-shot.

**If you are going to request rated M, pls. no boy/boy, girl/girl, brother/sister (Like Ryan and Sharpay), or parent/child! We will just accept boy/girl…**

**And even if we DON'T like troyella (or any couple except troypay) we will still try to write it for you… AND WE ARE STILL 100 TROYPAY FAN!!**

_**Here is an example of the format;**_

**Username: zashleyforlife**

**Couple: Troy/Sharpay or troypay**

**Rated: M**

**Title: Talent Show**

**Settings:**

**Place: Lava Springs, Sharpay's dressing room**

**Time: Summer (optional)**

**Add: water proof mascara, pink robe, white belt (optional)**

**Idea: Everyday never happened and Troy and Gabriella broke up. **

_**OR for the one who don't have any account or don't know how to upload story;**_

**Name: Rose Chua**

**Age: 11**

**Title: The Surprise Wedding**

**Story: (And your story goes here!)**

**We promise every weekend we can try to post your story, but not everyday.**

**Pls. Join The Project!! This will be Fun!!**

**Stories we have picked and posted:**

1. The Championship Game(Troypay)-From: XZashleyTroypayX


	2. The Championship Game troypay rated M

Username: XZashleyTroypayX

Couple: Troypay

Rated: M

Title: Championship Game

Settings:

Place: Troy's after party, bedroom

Time:

Add:

Idea: Wildcats win championshit game, Troy and Sharpay are secretly dating behind gabriella's back, Troy wants a reward from Sharpay

**The Championship Game**

Tense and excitement was filled at the East High's gym. It was filled with red, white and gold for the East High Wildcats, blue and white for West High Knights. It's the biggest game and the East High needed to win this time.

They have only the last one minute to finish the game. Only one more point so East High will have the trophy they are waiting for years.

In the audience there is Gabriella cheering for Troy, Taylor for her boyfriend Chad, and cheer leaders waving there pompoms.

"Go boys!" coach Bolton will always say every minute, every seconds and every milliseconds. Chad, who was trap by West High in circle pass the ball to Jason who caught it, running while dribbling the ball, who can't shoot for the basket because it was to far passed it to Zeke. Zeke run to the basket but unluckily, he was trapped by one of the West High's best players.

"Go Zeke passed the ball to Troy!" coach Bolton said while walking back and fort on his position.

_10… 9… 8… 7…_

Zeke who can't get out passed the ball to Troy.

_6… 5…4… 3…_

2 more seconds, Troy jump and shoot the ball as the buzzer _buzz _.

East High shouted, dance, cried tears of joy, went to Troy and carried him with the trophy in his hand!!

…………

"That was the greatest game I ever played!" Chad said to the group while they are leaving the Men's locker room.

"Yeah!" Zeke said. "I can't believe we just broke the record!" he said jumping like he is shooting a ball.

"Well! This calls for a party…" Troy said as chorus of_ yes _was heard.

"Hey!" Gabriella jumps on Troy's back. "Congratulations!" she greeted.

"Hey!" he greeted back as she gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"You were great!" Gabriella said as she pulled him for a kiss.

"Ahem" Taylor said. "We are still going to a party remember?"

The 2 pulled away, Gabriella blushed. Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason was already walking to the parking lot to prepare for the party that is held at Troy's house, Troy gave Chad the Keys of his house because he will be a little late.

"Hey! Gabs why don't you go with them and meet me at the party later, I'm going to check on something first" Troy said. Gabriella gave him a last kiss of good-bye before she walks toward where the 'gang' was.

…………

"Hey there beautiful" Troy said as he entered Sharpay's dressing room.

"Oh! Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't be you at your party?" she asked.

"Well I just wanted to see my princess doing" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kiss her forehead.

"Well… your princess is doing fine" she said. "You miss me don't you?" she said sexily.

"Well… maybe" Troy said as he use the same tone she used earlier. He leaned in for a passionate kiss. she kiss back immediately, he opened her mouth with his tongue, exploring her mouth. After 5 minutes…

"Sharpay!" Ryan said as he knock on her dressing room door.

Sharpay push Troy… "Hide!" She whisper. Troy hide behind the big mirror. Sharpay opened the door after she have fix her lipgloss.

"Hey! Why are you still here? Aren't you going to the party?" Ryan asked.

"I'm…" She was cut of by Ryan.

"Hurry up then!" after he said that he walked away. "I'll be waiting in the car!" he shouted then continue to walk away.

Sharpay close the door and went back to Troy.

"Hey!"

"Hey! So you're going to the party later?" Troy asked a little bit surprise. He never expected Sharpay, Ice Princess will go to he's party, with all the jocks.

"Why? Don't you want your reward?" she winked. Troy licked his lower lip.

"And what's that reward?" Troy asked smiling seductively.

"Actually I don't know!?" she is just playing with him. She face her mirror and sat down on the chair so she could fix her make-up. Now her back is facing him, troy could only see her reflection in the mirror.

"I have an idea" he walked forward to her and started to lick her neck. "How 'bout this?" he asked, his lips brushing Sharpay's skin on her neck.

"Well… I don't know Troy" she said with a worried face. Still she is just paying with him, but with her acting skills Troy almost believed her. "Just wait" she said making Troy confuse.

…………

"Hey Troy man!" Chad greeted as Troy entered the room.

"So is everything set?" Troy asked looking around. The room was also filled with red and white. The snack table is full, and the stereo ready to blast the music!

"Uh-huh" Chad said.

"We call the others, so they will be here any minute" Taylor said approaching the boys.

"Great!" Troy smiled.

………… After 2 minutes…………

"Hey Guys! Come on in" Troy said as Zeke walking, followed by Kelsi, then Martha, then Jason and the others Wildcats.

"Um… Troy, Gabriella said she will be a little late" Kelsi said.

"Oh… ok" he said w_ho cares he thought._

After 10 more minutes the Evans have arrive.

"Hey Ryan, Sharpay!" Troy said with a smile on his face. No Cleavage can't be seen.

"Hey Troy!" Ryan greeted and Sharpay just smile. Troy smiled back to Sharpay as she just ignore him and walked inside. The party is full. Some are already drunk and lying on the floor. Some couple are kissing to death and some making out in the rooms.

Troy's phone ring…

"Talk to me" Troy said.

"um… hey Troy this is Gabby…"

"Oh… hey Gabby aren't you going here?" Troy asked.

"Well… I'm sorry I can't… it is just my… mom wants me to come in her party… actually an adult party."

"Oh… I understand"

"Sorry, but don't get yourself to drunk k?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Luv u" Gabby said before she hung-up

Then his cellphone vibrate. He has a text message. He opened and see that he have a text message from Sharpay.

_**Troy,**_

_**Hey honey great party! Meet me at your parent's room…**_

_**Sharpay.**_

Troy smiled and walked to his parent's room, Sharpay was already there waiting for him.

"Why did you took so long" she moaned. He sat on the bed next her after he locked the door.

"Sorry babe" he kissed her passionately, he slid his tongue over as she gave entrance. Troy laid Sharpay on the bed, still not broking the kiss. He grabbed her top and pulled it up to his head and throws it on the floor. He leaves her lips and went down her neck. He kissed it and end up licking and sucking.

"Troy…" she moaned. She grabbed his T-shirt and pulled it upward, and then it joined her top on the floor. Troy unclasped her bra and it also joined there clothes on the floor. He attacked her left breast as he massages the other one. Moans escaped her lips. She rolled over so now she is on top.

"Now I'm on top" she whispered in his ears. She kissed his chest down to his jeans. When she unzipped Troy's jeans she felt him harden. She throw his jeans on the floor. She look up at him and smile.

"Oh… no your not" he rolled them over as she giggled. He slid her skirt down her long tan legs and she shake them of and let it fall of the bed. He slid her panties down and throw it fast.

"Oh… Troy…" she moaned as he slid three fingers into her. "Troy…" he continue to pus his fingers in and out. Sharpay moan and moan. He felt her getting wetter, so he replace his fingers with his tongue. He twisted his tongue, her cum coming. He removed his mouth and replace it again with his thumb, massaging her clit. "Oh…" she moan. Still pumping his 3 fingers inside her, he leaned down and kiss her.

She opened her eyes. She rolled them over now she was on top. She broke the kiss and whispered "Why are you still in boxers?" she went down his boxers and slid it down. She licked the tip of his hard dick. Troy threw his head back, groaning.

"Shar….Don't tease" he groan. She licked the side and when satisfied, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She grabbed her purse, then pull out a condom. She went back to the bed, she attached the condom on his penis before sliding into him. Troy placed his hands on Sharpay's waist.

She bounce up and down slowly at first. Troy and Sharpay's moan are heard around the room. He flipped them over when Sharpay is tired, but not removing his dick inside her. When they reach there climax they started to moan and groan. Troy collapse next to her. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Now… do you like your reward?" Sharpay asked. He smiled and kiss her.

"No" Sharpay's smile faded. "I love it" he kiss her again.

"I love you"

"I Love you too"

…………

At the door…

"Wow they are loud!" a drunk Chad said giving high 5 to a drunken Jason and Zeke.

"So much for his Championship reward" Jason said and they all laugh.


	3. Winter Musical KelsixJason rated M

Username: AllForLoveandHappiness

Couple: Kelsi/Jason

Rated: M

Title: anything will work!

Settings:

Place: music room at school

Time: winter

Add: monkey underwear (lol don't ask) cookies and an annoying phone...

Idea: Kelsi is working on the musical and Jason comes over to 'help' her. They have been dating for a year.

**Winter Musical**

"So Jason how are you with Kelsi, man?" Zeke asked. They are in the men's locker room, dressing up.

"Um… we… we're fine why?" Jason asked a little puzzled.

"Haven't you taking your relationship to the next level?" Zeke asked.

"Um… No" Jason said wanted to ignore the subject but can't.

"Man! You two are dating in a year, you haven't even touch her?"

"Why? It isn't necessary" Jason rolled his eyes.

"It is _necessary, _dude" Zeke said. "Look at me! I just have my girlfriend 1 month and we already did it, man, like twice or more, or something"

"So…"

"So…" he think for a moment. "um… I really don't know" Zeke said. Jason gave a pat on the shoulder.

…………

"Kelsi" Ms. Darbus said as she entered the empty auditorium.

"Yes Ms. Darbus?" she said as she stood on her piano sit.

"Have you done, the songs for the winter musical?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Um… well… actually… I have one, it's for the lead roles"

"Is it finished?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Well… no" she look down on her feet because she know that Ms. Darbus will get mad.

"No!" she shouted who echo in the whole auditorium. "I need that on Wednesday!"

"Wednesday… that's tomorrow, I thought you need it on Friday?"

"Sharpay and Ryan also need to rehearse the song and steps"

"But I thought this song is for Gabriella and Troy?"

"I change the roles, Gabriella is not for the leading lady, her voice is not strong enough." Ms. Darbus said. "Do you think you can finished it tomorrow morning?" she asked. "Or I'll just change my composer?"

"I'll finish it tonight don't worry ma'am"

Darbus walked out as Kelsi sigh worriedly… _I can't finished it tonight she thought._

…………

After class Kelsi walk to her locker so she could get the things she need for the next class. She opened her plain white locker. There is a plastic, she picked it up and read the note attached to it.

_**For my one and only love**_

_**Jason**_

She opened the plastic and saw her favorite cookies. She smiled for herself, then walk to her next class.

…………

At dismissal Kelsi rushed to the music room to get the song finished and give it to Ms. Darbus ASAP. She began to play her music, then write a note on the paper.

After 1 hour…

"Where is Kelsi?" he said to himself. Suddenly He heard a voice singing and piano playing at the music room. He opened the door and walk inside. Kelsi turn around when she heard footsteps and the door close.

"Hey!"

"Hey, yourself" she said as he sat down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm doing a song for the musical" Kelsi explained.

"Oh… I see…" Jason said while nodding "Can I help?"

"Why do you know how to play the piano?"Kelsi said then giggled.

"Well… I don't but I can keep you company." He suggested seductively.

"That is so sweet… but I really need to finish this honey…" she was cut off when Jason started to kiss her, she was shock at first but relax at the end. She broke the kiss and whispered "Jason… I really need to…" she was cut off again when Jason cupped her face.

"That can wait..." he then leaned in for a kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth. She let his tongue in by opening her mouth. Jason pulled his jacket off and throw in on the top of the piano. He pulled her closer so the kiss can be dipper.

"Jason… oh" Kelsi moaned as Jason broke the kiss and attack her neck. Jason grab on Kelsi's top and started to unbutton it. While he is almost finish, Kelsi hold on the end of Jason's Wildcat t-shirt. She pulled it up until she let it fall on the floor. She trailed her fingers on Jason's chest. On the other hand, Jason finished unbuttoning Kelsi's blouse and throw it over his shoulders. As Kelsi trailed her fingers up and down Jason's chest, Jason started to suck and lick her neck.

"J….ason…." She moaned again. He wrap is arms around her back and trailed it up where the clasped of her bra where. He will just unclasped her bra until his cellphone rings.

"Who is that?" Kelsi groan.

"Wait… this will just take a second" he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Um… this is Justin um… can I talk to Clarisse?"

"Who the heck is Clarisse? Sorry but I think you got the wrong number." He said before he hung up.

"Who is that?" Kelsi asked.

"Wrong number." Jason said. "Now where are we?" he positioned himself and kiss Kelsi, so ever passionate.

After a minute the phone ring again.

"oh" Jason groaned as he broke the kiss again. He grab his phone from the piano and……

"Hello?" he said a little mad.

"Hey! Man what are you doing? Want to come with me at the strippers?" Zeke, excitedly ask him.

"Can't busy" he then hung up the phone almost wanting it to throw it like there clothes but luckily he just put it on top of the piano.

"Sorry" he said. Then lean in for a kiss. He took this opportunity to unclasped her bra and throw it on the floor. He suck the nipple of her left breast and massage the other one. Kelsi moaned and moaned. As he also did it to the other one.

Kelsi undid his jeans and let it fall. Kelsi laugh at what she saw.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Monkey underwear ?" she giggled. Jason look down.

"I…I…I…" Jason blushed.

"Don't worry babe" she smiled and lean in for another kiss. He work on her jeans and let it join his jeans on the floor. It reveal her pink lacy panties. He pulled her panties down so the excitement can begin. She is wet, and he is hard. Kelsi pulled down his underwear (monkey should I say Lol).

"Your… hard" she said seductively. She lowered herself to him thrusting him in her.

"Oh" they both moan when Kelsi bounce faster on top.

"Faster… babe" Jason moan as he massage her hips. With one last thrust Kelsi fell on top of Jason.

When there breathe came to normal again… Kelsi slapped Jason on the face.

"Ow… what was that for?" rubbing his hands on his cheeks.

"I need to finish the song!"

…………

A/N: Hey that was there first! Oh… and thanks to Clarisse she help me on this one-shot. Keep reviewing!


	4. A Night To Remember troypay rated m

**-Hey guys sorry for the long, long wait… but I (Rose) got sick and it's my turn to pick the story and make it, and e-mail it to Miles then she will read it and approve (hopefully) and upload… well… let's start!**  
…………

Username: karytizzy

Couple: Troypay

Rated: M

Title: A Night to Remember

Place: Sharpay's place, kitchen and bedroom

Add: cute pic of Troypay together, condom flavored tangerine and cute teddy bear

Idea: who would say that making cookies would be so sexy?

…………

**A Night to Remember**

"Sharpay" Mr. Evans called out.

"In the studio, daddy!"

Mr. Evans walk to the studio wearing a tux.

"Sharpay, me and your mom will go back tomorrow afternoon"

"Yes dad"

"Remember, no parties…" Sharpay cut him off.

"Yes daddy, oh, and Ryan said he will go to a sleepover at… Chad's house or something"

"Yeah… he asked permission earlier." Mr. Evans said "and the house is all yours, do what ever you want but no parties, got it?"

Sharpay nodded yes and with that Mr. Evans walk out of the room.

"I almost forgot, Troy will be here with you also" He added.

"Huh? Why?" Sharpay asked him as she followed him out of the studio, down to the stairs.

"His parents are also in a business trip and they can't trust him alone in the house because when the last time he was alone he throw a wild party" he explain.

"Yeah I know"

…………

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ryan called out. Once he opened the door he greeted "Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Bolton" he smiled. "and Troy" he added.

"Hey!" Troy greeted back.

"Come in" Ryan opened the door widely so the Bolton can get in.

"Thank u Ryan" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" Sharpay smiled coming down the stairs. "How are you?"

"We're fine thanks" Mr. Bolton said. "We're just living Troy here for a few days"

"Dad, I told you I ca be alone in the house" Troy butt in.

"And throw a party with out permission, I don't think so" Mrs. Bolton said, arms cross in front of her chest. Sharpay and Ryan let out a chuckle. Troy glared at them.

…………

"Bye Mom, bye dad" Ryan said before he close the door.

Sharpay sat on the sofa, watching t.v, Troy is looking around. He then stop when he caught a gold picture frame and the words best friend around it. He smiled when he realize that it's him and Sharpay together at the park, under the shade of the tree when they where 10 or 11 yrs. Old. He then put it back then walk to Sharpay on the sofa.

"Hey!"

"What?" she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Where will I sleep?"

"Guest room 3rd floor in the right" she said still not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Thanks" he walk up the stairs with his backpack, full of clothes on his right hand.

"Sharpay, I'll get going" Ryan said.

"Ok bye" She rolled her eyes.

"If you and troy get hungry bake yourself some cookies, recipe on the fridge"

"Ok…bye, bye" Ryan walk out, and close the door.

…………

Sharpay went up to the guest room, to find troy, who is watching a basketball game.

"Hey, you!" she greeted, and walk in, she sat next to him on the bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Um… yes… actually" he answered, confuse why will she asked him that.

"Come on help me bake cookies" Sharpay said standing up and pulling troy up on his feet.

He groaned and stand up and followed Sharpay to the kitchen.

When they are in the kitchen Sharpay pulled two aprons, one pink, hers and the other blue for troy. She throw him the apron and he caught it and tie it around his waist. He can't believe he was doing this, baking and wearing an apron.

"Where do we star?" Troy asked.

"First" she get the recipe Ryan said on the fridge and place the cute little magnet back. "Get 2 bowls on that cabinet." She pointed and he did what he was told. He place the bowls on the table. Sharpay place the flour, sugar, measuring cup and spoon near the bowls.

"Then?" he asked.

"Put 3 cups of flour on the bowl" Troy got the measuring cup and measure 3 cups of flour and place it, carefully on the bowl. "Then" Sharpay said "mix 2 table spoon of sugar" she got the table spoon and measure the sugar then put it on the bowl. Troy was watching her every move _she's so beautiful he thought._ Troy walk over her, her back facing him.

"Next?" he asked. She can feel his breath.

"Wanna stand back a little?" She suggested.

"Oh sorry" he step back a little.

"Next is beat the eggs" she got two eggs and let him beat it. When he is finished he mix the eggs with the flour and sugar. Sharpay mix it. Troy got the chocolate chips and got some then he eat it.

"Hungry much?" Sharpay asked.

"Not really" he said. He put the pack of chocolate chips and put some in the cup then place it back. He can her cleavage and it really turned him on. _She is so hot he thought._ He walk up to her and stop her from mixing. He bend down a little and whispered "Let's have a break" then he lick her ear.

She turned around to face him, his arms around her waist. She opened her mouth but he quickly lean in for a kiss. She was shock at first but deepen the kiss after a few seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen and make it more passionate. He lick her lips begging for entrance and she accepted. There tongues fought for a while before the broke it up for air.

Troy slowly pulled her skirt up a little with his right hand and his left still on her waist so she will be in place. He kiss down her neck, ended up sucking and licking it. Sharpay close her eyes tightly. She knew it was wrong but it felt so right, he is still dating Gabriella, but in this moment she couldn't think of that. Honestly she was enjoying it.

"Troy…" she moaned. "Let's go up to my room" she felt him smile on her neck.

Troy stopped licking her neck and kiss her on the lips. He carried her up to her room still not breaking the kiss. When he saw the pink door he opened it and walk in, he kick the door shut. Still kissing her, he laid her on her bed.

He was on top, he broke the kiss and look in her eyes. He kiss her in her lips lightly as he untie her apron and toss it on the side. He kiss down her neck.

"Troy…" she moaned. She untie his apron and it joined the pink one on the floor. She grab the end of his t-shirt and pull it over his head and throw it on the floor.

She kiss his cheeks down to his neck also ended up licking some parts. He also pulled her top and it also joined his t-shirt on the floor. Still on top, he wrapped his hands on her back and unclasped her bra letting it fall between them. She played with his hair and he suck one of her breast and massage the other one.

"Troy…" she moaned again as he reach for her skirt. He pulled it down and she kick it and let it fall on the floor.

She moaned again when she felt his hands caressed inside her thighs. She turned them over, now she was on top. She kiss down his chest until she reached his pants. She unbuttoned it, she smiled up at him when she unzip it. Leaving him in his boxers, he turn them over, he kiss her again, tongue fought another battle.

She broke up and giggled.

"Like what we're doing?" he joke.

"Like?" she smiled, she pulled him for a passionate, heated kiss. She massaged his member through the tin cloth of his boxers while she is kissing him.

"Oh… Shar" he moan. He slid his hands from her waist to the side of her panties. He pulled it down and she kick it off like what she did on her skirt. She also pulled down his boxers and he kick it off.

He look at her "Let's start the fun" he suggested. He stood up living her laying on the bed confuse. He got a condom, flavored tangerine from his pant's pocket and climbed on top of her, she smiled.

She guided him in her sex and rode him. He came first after a few seconds she came shouting his name.

Exhausted, he climbed next to her and lay beside her. He pulled her in his arms.

She look up at him and smiled "Who would say making cookies would be so sexy?"

He look down and smiled "Yeah this is a night to remember".

She grabbed her teddy bear on the floor, who earlier is on the bed.


	5. Halloween Dance troypay rated m

**-Hey guys! Miles here… Sorry for the long update (don't blame me its Rose fault). Well here we go I pick this story because its Halloween, one of my favorite holiday in a year, but ofcourse my favorite is Christmas (many gifts :)…)**

…………

Username: HapJap17

Couple: Troypay

Rating: M

Quote: "Who knew that angels are so devilish??"

Setting/Event: Sharpay dress as an Angel for the school's Halloween dance.

Random Stuff: pair of hot pink high heels, Halo, and a very jealous Gabriella

…………

**Halloween Dance**

"Oh… I love Halloween" Gabriella said excitedly when she pass by the announcement board and stop to read the newest announcement.

"Yeah! And how I hate dances?" Chad said as he follows Gabriella and Taylor in front of him and Troy beside him.

"Well…" Taylor trailed of "if your not coming who will be my date?" she asked as she and Gabriella face the boys.

"Honey you know that my feet are both left" Chad said "Can't we just enjoy this Friday night together in my house instead of going to that stupid costume party?"

"It's not stupid Chad" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, and the answer for that question is no" Taylor said. "If you want to spend the night with me this Friday, you're going with me at the dance and you will dress up as my knight in shining armors."

"Knight?" Troy asked wit a chuckle and Chad glare at him.

"Why do I need to go in a costume?" Chad asked.

"Because it's a costume party, Chad" Gabriella said.

"Hey Guys! What are you doing here?" Ryan asked as he approaches the four.

"Oh hey Ryan" Gabriella was the first one to greet.

"Hey dude" next was Chad.

"Hey!" then Troy,

"Hi!" the last was Taylor. "Where just checking the Halloween Dance this Friday"

"Oh really… I still don't have a date, I'll ask Kelsi later"

"Where's Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Oh she's coming in about" Ryan looks at his watch "3… 2… 1…" The doors open, everybody in the school look at her, Sharpay Evans, wearing a white tank top that is no good in hiding her cleavage, a pink mini skirt and a pair of hot pink high heels. Boys weaseled as she past them.

Zeke walk over her "Um… hey Sharpay, um… do… you want to go to … um the Halloween dance with me… this um… Friday night?" he asked nervously. Then a crowd if boys surrounded her.

"No, with me Sharpay" one of the boys said.

"Oh… no I ask her first" Zeke said.

"Well she's gonna pick me" a boy said and all the boys started to argue and this annoy Sharpay.

"Guys!" she shouted and everybody stops and looks at her "I rather go alone this time if you don't let me out!"

"Sorry" they whispered in embarrassment and give her way. She walks out the circle and went toward her double pink locker.

The five who is watching the whole scene at the announcement board…

"Wow" is all they can say.

"I can't believe all the boys want her to be there date" Gabriella said with a frown.

"And fighting over her" Ryan adds.

"Well not all boys, right Chad?" Taylor turn around to look at her boyfriend who's jaw is on the floor.

"She's hot" Chad murmured to Troy as his eyes follow Sharpay's every move.

"Yeah" Troy agreed also following her every move with his eyes. _If only I'm not with Gabriella he thought. _

"What did you two said?" Gabriella asked.

"Um… nothing" Troy said as they walk to there homeroom.

…………

Friday Night: 7:10 PM

_Ding dong_

_(Her mother opens the door I'm shakin' inside)_

"Wait a second!" Mrs. Montez called in the kitchen, she wipe her hands on a towel that is attach in the fridge and walk toward the door.

She opened it "Oh… Good Evening Troy" she greets. "Come in and take a sit" he come in and takes a sit on the sofa. He is wearing a wizard costume (sorry can't come up with a nice costume… and it's Rose idea about the costumes they are wearing except for Sharpay's)

"Gabriella will be here in a minute"

"Thanks Mrs. Montez"

After 10 seconds…

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said coming down the stairs, wearing a cute witch costume… a black dress/long sleeve until her ankle, black flat ballet shoes, black witch style hat and a long green wig just 5 inches below her shoulders to finish it off.

"Wow" Troy said as he stood up.

"Hey!" Gabriella said and hugs Troy and gave him a peck on the cheeks. "You look good yourself"

"Thanks"

…………

"Are you ready?" Troy asked as He Park his truck on the parking lot.

"Yeah, look at the school, it's fully transformed" Gabriella said as she look at the window.

"Yeah" Troy said as he also looked at the school. The windows are black with some plastic spider and spider web (Don't forget the real one). The entrance of the school have two big plastic pumpkin (look's scary as I imagine lol). Orange lights everywhere and spider webs, pictures of witches in there fly broom was hang everywhere, there are some picture of black cat around.

Troyella, together walk inside the school gym, everybody is already dancing on the dance floor with the loud music blasting from the two huge speakers. Orange and black balloons are on the ceiling and on the dance floor. Some just sat on the table, some dancing, and some on the long snack table.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted because of the loud music "Taylor and Chad are on the dance floor!" she pulled him to the dance floor to find Chad and Taylor.

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor said wearing a princess costume with a plastic crown on her head. She walk near them. (if you don't like the costumes pls. don't blame me it's all Rose idea)

"Dude!" Chad said wearing a knight costume.

"Hey!" Troy said as they did there secret hand shake. "Are you comfortable with that?"

"No! I fell like I'm inside a big can and can't get out"

Then the doors opened and everybody stops whatever they are doing and look at the door. Sharpay walk inside wearing a white v shape neckline which is no good hiding her cleavage dress that is just until her knees, white feather wings, a fake halo, and a pair of white high heels.

"Wow" echoed in the room then boys started to walk over her but Ryan stopped them, and ofcourse he himself is wearing the same as his sister except he is not wearing a dress but a white t-shirt and white jeans and a pair of white shoes and a fake halo to finish it off.

"Leave her space, people" Ryan shouted.

"Sharpay do you have a date already?" a boy asked.

"No" she answered as she walks to an empty table and sat down some boys also sat down on the chair and some stand around her or the table.

"Well you can be my date" someone said.

"NO mine!" another said.

"Thank you but no thank you" she said.

"Well… we can hang out some other time right?" Zeke said one of the boys that surround her.

"I guess if I have time"

…………

"Oh come on!!! Why can't they just stop following Sharpay every where?" Gabriella said with a frown as she looks at Sharpay on the table in front of them with almost all the boys around her.

"And you're jealous?" Ryan said with a smirk.

"NO! Ofcourse not!" Gabriella said "And her costume is so the opposite of her"

"Yeah, and the halo, so fake" Taylor joins in.

"Well she's not that bad…" Troy said as he also looks at her jealous at the boys near her.

Gabriella gasp "yeah right!" she said and walk out of the gym.

"See what you have done?" Taylor said and followed her bestfriend.

"What did I done?" Troy asked Chad and Ryan.

"I don't know, you know girls" Chad said "But I'm going to check out what happened" he said and ran to follow his girlfriend.

"Well…" Ryan said "I'm gonna find Kelsi first"

…………

5 minutes after they leave Troy alone…

_What took them so long? He asked himself in his thought. _

"Hey, can I sit here" a familiar voice asked.

Troy look up "Yeah sure" she sat down.

"Why are you alone?" Sharpay asked.

"They left me and I don't know why… what about you?"

"Well I said I'm going to the restroom" she said with a smile in her face.

"Oh really…" Troy said with a boyish grin on his face.

"Well I want to have my privacy" she said.

"Then… wanna go outside for a while?" he suggested.

"Ok sure" she said

…………

"There so many stars" she said as she look up. They are in the parking lot of the school, sitting on a bench near by.

"Yeah… there beautiful" he said "Like you" he add as he look at her. She look at him, they sit not that close to each other but still close.

"Thanks" she blush in light pink. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkle. (speaking of chocolate… I need some right about… NOW!)

He then slowly leans in, his forehead resting on hers.

"You know I'm waiting so long for this moment" he whispered then there lips met.

At first she was shock but soon relaxed. She wrapped her hands around his neck to make it more passionate and deeper. As they pull because of lack of air, forehead resting on each other's.

"Want more?" she asked seductively.

"Your fast, but I like it" he said seductively.

"Come on let's go to my house, parent's not home as usual"

…………

Troy drove as fast as he can. When he park on the driveway he look at Sharpay with a huge smile on his face.

"Ahh… I hate this halo" she said and threw her halo on the back of the car.

Troy climbed out and opened Sharpay's door so she can climb out. Once he locked the car doors he met Sharpay in a heated kiss. Troy carried her and she wrapped her legs on his waist. Troy opened the door, it was unlocked. He closed the door by kicking it shot with his foot.

"Sofa… now" Sharpay moan as she broke the kiss. Troy walked and lays Sharpay down the sofa, he climb on top of her. He kisses down her neck, little kisses ended up licking it. She kicks her high heels off and he help her remove her wings.

She grabs the end of his costume-shirt and pulled it up to his head and threw it somewhere. She traces her fingers down his chest while she kiss him.

He unzips the zipper of her white dress and let it fall leaving her in her bra and panties.

"You're so hot…" he whispered in her ears before kissing down her neck.

"Troy…" she moaned. She flipped them over now she was on top. Smiling, she reach down his jeans and unbutton it before zipping it and pulling it down, he kick to the floor.

She trailed little kisses on his chest but ended up licking some spots. He unclasped her bra and let it fall between them. Flipping them over, troy cupped her left breast with his left hand and began to play with her nipple as his right hand massage her right breast.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Whatever" she replied, she flipped them over now she is on top. They, once again met in a heated kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue and started to explore her mouth.

While kissing her, he pulled her panties down her ankle, she kick them off. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

She gasped as Troy slip a finger inside her. She shut her eyes close as he slip another finger inside her and pumping in and out, slowly.

"Troy… oh… faster" she begged.

He smirk and says "Your wish is my command" and he started pumping faster.

"Troy… I-I want you inside me" she moan. He smirk, again and rolled a condom in his you-know-what.

She gasped when he entered her and started thrusting.

"Troy…"

"Sharpay…" they both moan in pleasure, troy came first after a few sec Sharpay came. Troy collapse beside her and cuddle closely.

After a few minutes

"Who knew that angels are so devilish??" Troy asked with a grin.

…………

**A/N: and that's called CUT! Well… hope you like it and pls. R&R!!!**


	6. Oops, Locker Room Trouble troyella RM

**A/N: Hey! This is me (Rose) well u see, I'm so sorry if we (miles and I) have never update like um… forever in my defense I have a book report to finish… it take me 5 weeks to finish half of the book (yeah I'm a slow reader) and Miles' defense is she have her 2****nd**** trimestral exams and was not allowed to have her personal laptop even there family computer, she wasn't even allowed to watch T.V unless she pass all her exams with flying colors. Well, Miles is smart, I know she pass it. **

…………

Username: -your-wonder-land-

Couple: TROYELLA

Rated: M

Title: Oops, Locker room Troubles

Settings:

Place: Girls locker room

Time:(optional)

Add: Uhmm... xD Heart Boxers, edible lipstick, and that's it.

Idea: Troy and Sharpay are happily in love and will live happily ever after... Well, that is until Troy gets a sneak peek of Gabriella in the dressing room w/o clothes.

…………

**Oops, Locker Room Troubles**

"Troy-sie" Sharpay pout as if she is a little 5 years old begging for her lollipop back. "At least another five more minutes?" They, again shopping and Troy is already holding 10 bags full of Sharpay's clothes.

He sigh and said "Ok fine, but this is because I love you"

"Oh… that's sweet" Sharpay said and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Hey that's all I get? Hello, I'm carrying 10 shopping bags here" Troy said with a fake pout.

"You're so cute" Sharpay said and lean in for a kiss. After a few minutes they broke the kiss. "Come on the gang will meet us a few hours later and I don't even have a dress"

Troy sigh… for god's sake his holding 10 shopping bags full of clothes and she said she don't have a dress for a tiny get-together of the gang.

Lord, sometimes he wondered why he ever asked her out. They've been dating since… 8th grade until now; senior year. And he has a crush on her since they are in pre-school. But still sometimes she is annoying. But he love her so much, right?

…………

Monday morning East high door open and off course the _Golden _couple walk together hands, intertwined.

"Yo, dude!" Chad called troy and Sharpay walk directly on his direction.

"So… what's up?" Chad asked.

"Nothing much" Troy said.

"Yeah" Sharpay said.

"Hey! Guys… what's up?" Taylor ask and give Chad a kiss on the cheeks.

"Fine" both Troy and Sharpay said then Ryan joined in.

"SO?..." he asked.

"We are fine" Troy said "if you're asking the same question as Chad and Taylor have asked"

Sharpay giggled "Well… I gotta go to my locker" she said and walk away but not before giving troy a quick kiss.

"Where's Gabriella?" Ryan asked. Obviously, Ryan have a crush on Gabriella since she first step in East High. He just never have ask her out, he don't have the guts. Yes, Sharpay do try to push him to ask her out, but it's Ryan, he JUST can't and maybe, she didn't feel the same thing.

"Here" Gabriella said "Sorry I'm late, I woke up late…"

"You're not late" Taylor said.

"Oh… ok… never mind"

"You know about this new lipstick?" Taylor started a conversation.

"I've heard it's edible" Chad said and the gang look at him with confuse look.

"How did you know that?" Taylor asked

"Isn't that a job of a girl?" Ryan asked as Gabriella nodded, yes.

…………

After practice, as usual, Troy is waiting for Sharpay I her locker but instead he got a text message saying;

_Troy,_

_Hey babe!!! Mom and Dad want me and Ryan home early so I'm going home with Ryan Hope you didn't mind. Don't worry I'll pay you back some other time. Love you! Always…_

_Sharpay._

_Well… that means I'm going home alone he thought. _He run to his locker to get his book so he can study. Wait a minute… he left his book on his gym locker. Yeah, he remember he was late for practice because he had detention with Mrs. Darbus because he forgot to silent his cellphone and it rand in the middle of her lecture. That's why he didn't got the time to put his stuff in his locker.

He walk to the gym to the locker room, then suddenly, he heard water flowing. Like a shower have been open in the girls locker room. _Maybe someone forgot to turn the shower off_ he thought. He look around the corner, no one was there, it was 5:30 and all of the student was home, maybe or maybe not.

As he entered the girls' locker room the shower went off. And a girl on a towel walk out of one off the shower room. _Oops, I thought… _he was cut off of his thought when the girl pulled her towel down to her ankle. _ O god, Gabriella?... he thought. _He felt his jeans tightened. He wanted to remove his belt.

_What are you doing Troy? Just standing there? Aren't you going and get your treat it's all for you a voice in his mind said._

_No.. i…. I should get back_

_Oh come on troy…_

_I have a girlfriend… I love Sharpay_

_Yeah right… it's just a little treat and u can always blackmail Gabriella after that so she won't tell your Sharpay… _

_Um… no…_

_Fine then… she is still naked_

He thought for awhile.

(A/N: I feel weird, I thought Gabriella was Sharpay… well I imagine it as troypay… is it normal?)

…………

Gabriella turn off the shower and walk out of the shower room thing-y. Only in a towel. She really thought she was alone in the girls' locker room so she pulled the towel down to her ankle so she can dress with ease.

And then… I don't know what happen… oh hear now I remember. She heard footsteps coming closer, she turn around and came face to face with Troy Bolton.

"Tro…" she was cut off by him kissing her, hardly and a little roughly. Troy carried her until her back hit the cold wall. She shivered but not because of the cold wall but because Troy's bare chest press on hers. Troy was only wearing a heart boxers. Yes, just his boxers.

Troy kiss down her neck "Troy" she moaned. She reach for his boxer and pull it down and he kick it off. He was hard.

Troy look at her "are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said before Troy slowly entered her/

…………

When Troy did one last thrust he let go of her but she pulled him for a kiss. They broke the kiss and she look at him worriedly.

"What's the matter sh… Gabby?" troy said covering his mistake before saying Sharpay's name fully.

"You have a girlfriend troy'

"Yeah" Troy said "I'm sorry"

"It's fine unless you'll keep it a secret" Gabby said and pull him to kiss and started round 2.

…………

A/N: u like it??? R&R please…

**FYI:** Miles and I agree that it should be first come for serve and sometimes if we run out of ideas we will put the story in the pending like this;

**A TroyxTaylor story is pending!!!**__

We were so sorry if this TroyxTaylor story didn't get first… well it will be the next I or miles just really run out of idea for this, sorry. We really didn't skip it and we were busy in homeworks and projects sorry again. Hope you understand!

**BTW: **Who do u like most Selena Gomez or Demi Lavato?


	7. Detention TroyTaylor M

**A/N: Ok, sorry, sorry, sorry, It's a super duper late update. Sorry again. It's just that I forgot the password and me and my friend have an argument that's why I can't ask her… well we're fine now, I guess. Anyway here it is……**

…………

Username: MermaidRam85

Couple: Troy/Taylor (Traylor)

Rated: M

Title: Detention

Place: School classroom, after school (Troy & Taylor are the only ones who are in the room)

Time: anytime of the year

Add: chalk, ruler, chalkboard, & a piece of fruit

Idea: One is the teacher, the other is a student (doesn't matter who); the one that's a student tries to get out of detention by any means necessary

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

…………

**Detention **

"Ms. McKessie" Darbus said, everyone's eyes were set on her except Chad's. They broke-up months and months ago. And before you ask me I don't know why.

"Mrs. Darbus?" Taylor asked hiding the note she and Gabriella was passing back and forth 5 minutes ago, and now I think they're in trouble.

Darbus walked near her table "Is that a note?"

"Um… no" she said crumpling the paper.

"Give me that." Mrs. Darbus commanded.

"Um…" She looked at Gabriella who was writing something. But Darbus didn't wait for her, she took the letter and read it.

"Hmm. You and Ms. Montez are passing notes aa." She eyed Gabriella who look at her for a second and started writing again.

"Mr. Bolton" she turn around and look at Troy "can you read this out loud?"

"Um… sure, I guess?" Troy said and stood up. He took the paper from Mrs. Darbus and started to read it. Gabriella looked at him, grabbed her things and exited the class room as fast as she can. Darbus didn't question her 'cause she understand what was happening.

"Taylor, Troy and I broke up earlier in the morning" Troy read loudly, his head bowed in embarrassment.

Darbus sat in her chair, listening while holding her ruler. Sharpay gasped, as she put her hands on her mouth, then smiled.

"Why?" troy continued to read. "He cheated on me"

"Ow" Sharpay said.

"Ms. Darbus I can't read this anymore" Troy said.

"I told you to read it" Mrs. Darbus said, well almost yelled.

"Ms. Darbus I-"

"You got detention after class"

"Mrs. Darbus, Troy can't have detention today we have b-ball practice-"

"And you can join Mr. Bolton too, Mr. Danforth" Darbus said. "And for you Ms. McKessie, you can also join them."

"What style Mrs. Darbus?" Ryan asked.

"There is no up coming show so there is no set to paint so it will be just an hour in this same class room are we clear?"

…………

(Detention)

"I can't believe I got detention" Taylor said while tapping her pencil on the table. "It's all your fault Bolton"

Troy looked at her from the chalkboard "My fault?" he asked while playing with the chalk.

"If you didn't break up with Gabriella then we won't be passing notes" Taylor glared.

They started answering each other when Chad broke in. "Would you two stop? It's neither your fault alright? Now, I need to get outta here… I have another detention with Mr. Stone."

"What?" Taylor asked "You got two detentions in one day?"

"Well… bud, good thing Mrs. Darbus is in the meeting, you can go, the door isn't lock" Troy said.

"Yeah, your right" Chad said and ran out of the door.

"Now it's only you and me" Troy said seductively. He walk and leaned forward Taylor's desk.

"Woah" Taylor said. "This is why Gabriella break-up with you"

"Maybe, maybe not" Troy lean over and kiss her hardly and hungrily as he held her tight so she can't escape. He carried her and pressed her back angst the door and locked it. He kind a ripped Taylor's blouse off her, now, she's just wearing bra while Troy pulled down her long skirt of her and press two fingers in her entrance over her panties. HE gently rubbed in circles.

"You want me to stop?" Troy whispered in her ears.

"YES!" She said while trying to contain herself.

He rubbed harder and licked her neck. "Want more or no more?" he asked again.

"No, stop" Taylor said shutting her eyes in pleasure. Troy chuckle, he pushed her towards Mrs. Darbus' chair and sat Taylor on it while resting her arms on the arm chair.

"Don't move" HE commanded. Surprisingly she didn't, she just sat down and watch him undress himself.

When he pulled down his boxers Taylor gasped "You like what you see?" he smirked. He didn't wait for her answer he kneeled in front of her and kiss her neck. He wrapped his hands around her back and unclasped her bra and throws it on his back. He kiss her and she kiss back, while doing this he's pulling down her panties and she kicked it of.

"Is this gonna be hurt?" Taylor asked.

"No, buts it's up to it" He answered. "You're still a virgin are you?"

"Um… yes" she said sheeply. He chuckle again then he smirk as he spread her legs and she's wet.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded. He slipped a condom and entered her, she shouted. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am but do it slowly" Taylor said and he nodded.

He pumped in and out slowly then faster after 5 minutes he pulled out and kiss her then stood up and grabbed the apple on the table.

"That's why I broke up with her 'cause I want you" He said and kissed her again passionately.

…………

**A/N:** Ok I hope you like it and pls. Review… :D

**A CHAYLOR story is **_**pending**_**!!!**


End file.
